Plot Bunnies From Beyond
by Lovemeparis
Summary: Give me pairings and I give you drabbles!
1. Deidara X Sakura

Honestly, Im not the artist type. The only reason I took that class is because I thought it would be an easy A, Splash some paint on paper and get a credit.

I thought it was a pretty goodAt least until I actually got here.

In the class of 14, there were only 2 females. Me and the ever shy Hinata Hyuuga.

Then I noticed everybody (Except for Hina-Chan) was gathered around something. Turns out that something was two guys duking it out, and I arrived just in time to see the final blow. The victor was a red-head, who won by giving the blond a nasty right hook.

The ginger caught his breath and wiped the blood from his nose before reaching out and helping the other off the floor.

"Looks like I broke your nose Danna" The blond said as he sat down on one of the metal stools.

"And I suppose you're gonna have a black eye,Deidara" 'Danna' said back, taking a seat as well.

Everybody then shifted their attention elsewhere, I.E Me. We just kinda stared at each other for a second.

"Uh...hi?"

* * *

Ive been in this class for a little over a month. And every day is more mentally scarring than the last.

Deidara, the blond one (who did get a black eye) found out my motives on the first day. And he didn't like them, At all. I believe his exact words were

"I hate girls like you. If you thought this was gonna be easy then you're badly mistaken".

He was right. Everything I did he would somehow manage to fuck it up. When we painted landscapes he kept '_accidentally_' bumping into my elbow. When we were carving out chess pieces someone snuck in and cut all mine in half. When we were sculpting he didn't do anything until the last day. I suppose that is because he was so into it. You should have seen him, he just looked so passionate. He made a butterfly, and It looked so real for a minute I thought it might fly right out the window. It was way better than my sad excuse for cherries.

I really wanted to tell him I liked it, I just wasn't sure how to tell him. So I decided to wait until his friend Sasori (who he calls Danna) left to approach him. I didn't think it possible but Deidara is an even bigger asshole when the ginger is around.

Anyway as soon as he left I started inching nervously towards the lean blond. I hate to admit it but he really is handsome. Shoulder length honey blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and the cutest smile. Not that he ever smiles at me. usually get his cruel smirk or annoyed glare. It felt like forever passed before I finally arrived next to him. I think he thought I was Sasori cause he had that cute smile I like, but then he saw that it was me and his face went blank.

"What do you want Haruno?"He said in a monotone voice.

I suddenly felt like there was something squeezing my throat. My thoughts were so fuzzy. Why was I there?

"I uh, well, uhm...butterfly?" I stammered in reply.

He looked at me incredulously before seemingly realizing what I was talking about.

"Oh, my sculpture! What about it? I hope your not jealous that it looks better than your apples, yeah"

"Ah, they're not apples, they're cherries..."

"So?"

"Well anyway, I actually wanted to tell you I really liked yours."

"Oh, Do you,un"

"Yeah! It looks so pretty and I like how much work you put into it and-"

Crash!

That was the sound of his beautiful butterfly hitting the ground. Tons of tiny pieces go flying, and honestly that looks pretty too. I guess he's just that good of an artist.

"W-What in the hell was that for?!" I screeched a little louder than necessary.

"I showed you true art. Something you'll never be able to understand, loser yeah."

Then he left. And the teacher made me clean up his broken creation.

The next day my app-my cherries where no where to be seen. I still passed cause the teach had seen it completed the day before.

* * *

Exactly 5 weeks into the semester is when I realized what his problem was. I could never understand his feelings because I was never Passionate about anything. For 15 years of my life I was just somebody passing through. But then I found my calling. Well I found something that was fun.

I was sitting at my desk, listening to my history teacher ramble about the second world war when I noticed something.

Somebody drew an obscene doodle on the corner of the desk. Im not even going to say what it is because its so disgustingly horrible. At first I just drew a couple of lines over it. I sat and stared for another minuet, and added a few more shapes, then I shaded in a couple of places. And suddenly I had a bouquet of...dead sunflowers. Its something. And I knew by tomorrow everything I did will be morphed back into something awful, and that my flowers will just be a memory. But thats ok because then Ill have a blank canvas and the memory of something beautiful.

I finally understood why Deidara is so mad. I just strutted in and practically dissed him, saying what he did was so easy any idiot could do it.

So as soon as class ended I made a bee line towards the art room.

He was standing outside, looking smug (and gorgeous). O went strait up to him and... Well I tried to explain everything but the most I could get was awkwardly constructed sentences.

"Deidara!" I accidentally shouted at him. He looked up from the floor, but still wore that smug look.

"What,un?"he purred back... That kinda scares me.

"I was in History and it was on my desk and it was really ugly and offensive and-and-and-"

"What the fuck are you talking about, yeah?"

"You helped me change my views on art. Its not just about looking pretty, its about the emotion it gives you, and the everlasting impression it leaves."

His expression changed to one of a fish. He kept opening and closing his mouth, seemingly having trouble finding his voice.

"Anyway I just wanted to say thanks. You gave me something to look forward to. And Im sorry for what I said, your actually pretty cool."

Then I went in feeling pretty good about everything...until everything went black. Or I suppose the proper word is green.

I probably should've expected something like this, but who's first thought is 'I better check the door to see if a bucket of paint is gonna fall on me'.

The paint I could take, but my class mates, the people in the hall, laughing and calling me mean names I couldn't.

So I ran, and I hid. I must have been in the janitors closet for over an hour before somebody found me. Somebody being that stupid blond.

"Go away" I croaked out the best I could. Crying that long must have taken out my voice.

"Sakura I-I know that you probably don't want to talk to me right now-"

"Great observation Sherlock"

"-But please just hear me out, un."

"...Okay..."

"At first you were just another annoying girl, not caring about anything or anyone. I felt so angry at you, so I went out of my way to fuck up all of your projects-"

"Really"

"-And you didn't even care! You put no effort into doing them and you just let someone come in and destroy them without a second thought. But lately you e started acting so...so different. You actually look like your having fun in class, and just a little while ago you looked so happy talking about what you did and...Im sorry too. For everything. Can Sakura Haruno ever forgive me,yeah?"

.

.

.

"If I have to. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I look pretty good in green."

"Me too"

* * *

We decided to start over.

"Hello" said the 'unknown' artist in front of me. "My name is Deidara. I like Sculpting, Tacos, and working hard."

"Hello Deidara, My name is Sakura" I said as I shook his (really soft) hand. "I like sketching, Ramen, and..."

"And?"

"...And you"

* * *

So that was the start of our sorta-kinda relationship. We were t exactly dating, but we weren't just friends either.

I think my admiration for him grew the day we were painting self portraits. I forgot my paint brush, so he gave me his. After spending 8 weeks of his life trying to get me to fail this class here he was helping me pass. But I felt so guilty.

"God Dei-Dei, now what are you gonna use?"

We sat at stared for about 30 seconds before...

He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off a chunk of his hair.

I thought he lost his mind for a second before he grabbed one of my pencils and taped his hair to it.

It was then I realized that he is more committed to the fine arts than I will ever be. And that I might feel a little more than like for this girly man.

So I kissed him, right there in the middle of my favorite class. And you know what? He kissed me back.


	2. Hidan X Sakura

"Repent you fucking heathen"

.

That's what was yelled at me the second opened my door about 5 weeks ago. The 'person' who shouted was big, not like fat big, but like I-can-snap-your-nek-with-one-hand big. That obviously scared me, so instead of going and getting my mail like I had planned I screamed and slammed my door shut.

"Oi open the damn door!" came his slightly muffled voice from the other side of my protective barrier. He sounded so angry I thought he was just going to break it down.

"G-go away or I'll call the cops!" I weakly yelled back. Not my bravest moment but hey, he was fucking terrifying. He has to be over 6'5", and he's so muscular. Silvery slicked back hair gave him a punk look.

"Fine!"

That was the end of our shouting match for the day. I never did go get my mail.

* * *

The next time I saw him was in an ally. I was on my way home from the grocery store when I ran into a couple of thugs. Now remember, I'm not exactly brimming with courage, but I do admit I have a horrible temper which sometimes makes me say things I really shouldn't.

"Hey Girlie, watcha got in the bags there?" the one with the blue shirt. His friend wearing a Hollister beanie circled around until he was directly behind me, making me very uncomfortable.

"Just some food..." I hesitantly replied. Blue shirt grinned wider while Hollister started tugging at one of the bags in my arms.

"That must have cost you a lot of money! Do you happen to have any more for us?"

By then I was ready to start crying, but I would never do something so degrading in front of these freaks. "N-no I don't...s-sorry"

"Well maybe you should let me check, just in case ya know?  
The second blue fully entered my personal space my common sense switched off.

"Well maybe you should take a shower" I practically growled as I yanked my arm away and stepped back. That obviously did not make them happy cause Hollister pulled out a knife. For every step they took towards my I took a step back until I hit something hard...and warm?

I looked up to see the shocking bright violet eyes of the creepy guy that was at my door three days ago. His anger then was nothing compared to the hostility he was emitting at that moment.

"Leave you street scum or face the consequences "He said in a pleasantly deep voice. I mean, he didn't sound pleasant, more homicidal, but you know what I mean right?

Anyway, Dumb and dumber were only mildly affected by my hero as the still came towards us, but with a more cautious step. The man behind me changed his place so that he would be blocking me from the instead. When blue punched him square in the gut I for the life of me couldn't figure out why he didn't hit the dude back. I mean he was twice his size!

Apparently that gave those two idiots a vote of confidence cause the tried to shove my savior to the side and continue toward me. But that didn't work and then, I almost couldn't believe it, the stabbed him. Right in the heart. It seemed they were just as shocked as me because they quickly ran off with matching expression of horror as he fell to the ground. I dropped the bags and rushed to his side, hugging his strangely clean not bloody body.

"Are you okay? Wait that was a stupid question, of course you're not ok! Why didn't you fight back you idiot? You could have taken them!"

"Angels aren't supposed to fight humans"

And I swear to what ever god there is I would have just got up and left this crazy psychopath for the authorities to find if he hadn't slowly stood up and casually pulled the fucking Knife out of his chest.

* * *

After gaping at him for what must have been too long for comfort he finally snapped at me to quite staring and hurry up. He grabbed my bags started walking as I slowly followed still not comprehending everything. It took me a few minuets to realize we were headed to words my apartment building.

When we were finally safe in my living room we kinda just stared at each other.

.

.

"Soo.." I started off awkwardly" You're an Angel?"

"Yes" came his bunt reply. I shifted slightly uncomfortable with the position I'm sitting in, but I don't exactly want to be sprawled out looking undignified in the presence of a holy being.

"And your here why?"

"I'm fucking being punished"

"Being punished how?"

How exciting, I have a fallen angel sitting in my house. I'm pretty sure he's getting sick of playing 20 questions with me but I let my curiosity free.

"I'm stuck on tis damn earth until I finfish my given task"

"What task?"

"I gotta save someone."

"Save them from what?"

"Evil" ...What a lame answer.

"WellthatsgreatIwishyougoodluckbyebye!" I say in one big run-on sentence. Suddenly I just want this guy out of my house.

I'm in the process of trying to pull him off my arm-chair when he speaks three despair inducing words. "I can't leave"

"Why not?" I practically whine as the bad felling in my gut grows.

"I haven't saved you yet!"

"Weill you technically you saved me from evil muggers. Although you did get your self stabbed..."

"I had hurt that asshole then I would be stuck on earth! My immortality would weaken and Id start to age like you pathetic humans and I wouldn't ba able to enter heaven again until l I actually fucking died!"

"Oh"

"So I'm stuck here until I can rid your puny little heart of hatred and evil"

.

It was then when it was unofficially announced the holy being was staying at mt apartment until he returned home.

.

.

Hours later I learned his name was Hidan and he really likes pineapples.

* * *

Fast forward two weeks**,** I'm sitting on my couch next to Hidan who is currently eating pineapple chucks out of a can and watching some crappy T.v show. It was actually quiet peaceful, that is until he opened his big mouth.

"She has a nice ass"

"Ugh you reject! What kind of angel says that?!"

"It was a compliment! What's wrong with that?"

"Just please tell me they're not all like you"

"Nope! I'm one of a kind baby"

.

.

Just for the record, I did not blush when he grinned up at me and called me baby. I was just hot is all.

* * *

Another week passes and we grow closes and close. Hidan explains a lot of stuff to me about his kind, but when I ask about where he's from or what he did to get sent here he gets really vague and stops taking to me. Geez sometimes he has more mood swings than a twelve-year-old girl.

Regardless I think I've started to get really attached to that meat head.

And that scares me.

* * *

Lately Hidan has been leaving for longer and longer periods of time. I'm just a little worried.

It's not like I actually care or anything because caring too much can get you hurt bad, and who wants that?

It's painful and it makes you want to cry and maybe even jump out of the window of your 8th floor apartment. But those are bad thoughts, and when Hidan is around the aren't, so I'm just using him right?

.

Nothing else.

* * *

It was something else, and now it hurts hurts hurts and nothing you do can fix it because there's absolutely nothing you can possibly do anyways so why even try.

I had just got home after another grocery run (And this time I bought more than enough cans of pineapples) when I saw him just staring out the window. He was looking toward the sky, or maybe looking towards his home? He looked so calm and so...emotionless, something I didn't think was possible for someone like him.

He slowly turned to face me, a blank look on his face that made my stomach drop. And some how I just knew what he was going to say next.

.

.

.

"I'm leaving...for good".

I want to say I handled it like a mature adult, but I bawled like a baby, begging him not to leave me.

Still he continued towards the door without hesitation.

"I don't want you to leave because I funnily realize what I've been feeling! I love you Hidan!"

He pause only for a second.

"I know"

And with that the door closed behind him and my world fell apart.

* * *

I laid on the floor for hours, staring into space and ignoring everything around me.

Am I so unlovable?

Why is it that everybody leaves me.

Mom and Dad left me.

My best friend Ino left me.

My boyfriend Sasuke left me.

And so did my fallen guardian angel.

.

My heart hurts.

I wish it would stop.

It would all be better if I died.

Maybe I could go to heaven and be with Hidan.

.

Ah, but Suicide is a sin.

Oh well, maybe I'll be stupid enough to fall in love with someone in hell.

* * *

I was on the ledge.

Ready to just walk off and fall

fall

fall

But just as I closed my eyes took the final step an arm shot out from inside my window.

I was puled against a warm chest that smelled of man and fruit. Two arms held me so tightly, and my hurt melted away.

From my happy daze I heard his deep deep voice say I'm here to stay".

* * *

**YAY for happy endings! Almost everybody loves them, but for those who don't here's the original ending I had planned.**

* * *

.

I was on the ledge.

Ready to just walk off and fall

fall

fall

But just as I closed my eyes took the final step an arm shot out from inside my window.

I was puled against a warm chest that smelled of man and fruit. Two arms held me so tightly, and my hurt melted away.

From my happy daze I heard his deep deep voice say I'm here to stay".

When I opened my eyes again I saw not his beautiful violet eyes, but the quickly approaching pavement.


	3. Author's Note

So like here's the deal, when you request a paring, you're gonna have to request a setting too or else they'll probably just be Highschool! or Modern! Au. So if you don't want that you'll have to tell me okay?

So here's what I'm working on right now:

GaSaku-One flew over the cuckoo's nest

HidaSaku-Talk Nerdy to Me

ObitSaku-That's Punny

MadaSaku-Fine art of Dating

KakuSaku-Next Morgan Freeman

KisaSaku-Disney


End file.
